Portrait of a Don
by Gentle Rainbow
Summary: AU. A more serious take on the Mafia world and KHR characters. It's not always about fighting villains and protecting the weak. "It's not personal. It's strictly business."   Michael, The Godfather.
1. Boss

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Note: This is an AU with the main focus on Dino who is much more appropriate for a dark and serious Mafia story. Inspired by The Godfather I and II, New York City of the 40's and 50's. Have fun and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Portrait of a Don:**

**Part 1: Boss**

The unexpected news shocked our fragile nerves in that already stressful afternoon. In half an hour, Dino was supposed to attend a business meeting with Dr. Shoichi Irie. Disagreeing with Byakuran of the Millefiore Famiglia, this young scientist wanted to further his narcotic research with the Cavallone's support. Yet, at such a crucial time for our Famiglia's business, I was about to deliver to my young boss a news that would paralyze his thought and shatter his heart.

"Boss, we could not find Bianchi anywhere in the estate! There is this piece of ransom note, however…" I, the consigliere and his confidant, dejectedly handed over the parchment. Whoever kidnapped Bianchi, his wife, wanted to sabotage this promising business deal.

"They demand my absence at the upcoming meeting with Irie in exchange for her life." Dino looked torn as our young don surveyed the chamber dominated by five seasoned caporegimes.

"You know full well that the Cavallone Famiglia cannot afford to lose this deal." One of the caporegimes, an old friend of the previous don, spoke up with little sympathy.

"Are you going to hesitate over a mere woman, _boss_?" Another old man asked; disdain was evident in the way he called Dino boss. The others all nodded their grey head while leisurely enjoying their cigars. Dino tightened his grip around the piece of paper; his eyes hidden in the shadow of blond locks.

The clock ticked by in almost silence. At twenty two year old, our young boss fully understood the gravity of this situation. He knew that the Famiglia and its interest would always come first before all else, his new family included. A Famiglia without money and influence would definitely be eliminated.

"You're right. I know what to do." Dino exhaled slowly as he straightened his suit and strode past the caporegimes for the door.

In front of the mansion's gates, he pulled me close and whispered his last thread of hope.

"Romario, please search every corner of New York for her." And all I could do was to solemnly nod and try my best. As his car and entourage headed for Dr. Irie, I began my desperate search for Bianchi with a handful of subordinates.

* * *

An hour later, I finally received a reliable tip of her whereabouts. Our black car stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse near Bianchi's favorite supply store.

The moment we entered this rundown structure, I knew we were too late. The darkness was suffocating. The stench of spilled blood overwhelmed our senses. In a dimly lit corner, we found her tied to a chair; sharp metal strings entrenched into her delicate flesh.

The scene unfolding before us eerily resembled one from a horror movie. The broken bulb's flickering light revealed the cuts of various depths that were mercilessly carved into her body. Crimson blood trickled down from the open wounds. Dark burgundy liquid pooled around her chair. She sat there lifeless; her once youthful eyes shut closed. I could only imagine the immense agony she had endured.

She had lost too much blood; there was nothing we could do. The youngest subordinate looked away in pain, covering his mouth. Taking a deep breath, I came closer to untie this beautiful young lady and bring her maimed body back.

"Tell Dino to take care of my brother and our son." She whispered hastily into my ears as death was tightening its chokehold. With her last breath, Bianchi had once again put others before her own well-being.

The steel wires became undone; she collapsed into my arms. I found myself unable swallow the invisible lump of sadness and anger lodged in my throat. Wordlessly, we collected the wires and steel blades left behind by the perpetrators. I believed we all had deduced whom these weapons vindicated.

The ride back was engulfed in tense silence. The younger members of our Famiglia worried about breaking the news to our Don. There was no hesitation or question in my mind; I would be the one to tell him. Stained by the bad blood of our New York underworld, I was not as affected as the others. Hers was not the first death I witnessed during my long years of service. She was sacrificed for the betterment of our Famiglia. Mafia, that is what we truly are.

Still, I wondered how this event would shape his young spirit.

* * *

Sitting in his large leather chair, Dino was already back in the office. The deal was sealed; we now had Dr. Irie to develop new narcotic products for the Cavallone. Still, his eyes were downcast. Without the black suit jacket, he rolled up the long sleeves and proudly displayed the tattoos on his left arm.

"I could not save her. Bianchi died shortly after we got there." I told him the truth, regret and guilt took hold of my voice.

"Did she say anything? It's my fault… Do you blame me too, Romario?" Dino slowly looked up from his position behind the spacious mahogany desk. Untold sorrow filled those warm amber orbs.

"No, Dino. She asked that you look after her brother and your son. And, these are the evidences we gathered at the site…" I tried to decipher his frozen orbs to no avail. No word could fill the void. Instead, I placed the blood-stained tools on his desk.

"A refined steel string… a set of identical curved knives… Belphegor's favorite weapons…" Dino calmly picked up each bloody device and commented with detached interest.

"Are you saying the Varia…" As his consigliere, I understood immediately the implications behind his words. Still, I wondered if it was really so straightforward.

"Have you heard? There was a coup d'etat in the Vongola. Xanxus killed the Ninth last night and has just become their new don this afternoon." Dino offered me a wry smile as he laid down the knives.

"But, how's that related to the Varia? This group has always remained neutral in most conflicts. The Vongola is still our ally. Isn't the Varia leader your friend?" I doubted the Vongola would go this far to prevent our business expansion. On the other hand, Xanxus, the former Vongola don's son, was brutal and crude enough to do anything.

"Squalo has also declared his allegiance to Xanxus in this coup d'etat. Frankly, it should not have surprised me. That Shark has always been drawn to Xanxus." Dino stood up and started walking away from his desk.

"Then, the Vongola now has the Varia under control. Are they having a purge… or another war…? What are you going to do, Dino?" I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of his face. He appeared emotionless with a perfected poker face. My heart ached when I found his usually expressive eyes dangerously sharp.

True, we were one of the three largest Famiglia's in New York. The Vongola and Millefiore were, however, larger and stronger. We could not possibly win an all-out war with either of them in our current state.

"What a boss needs to do. The caporegimes are waiting for us. Let's go, Romario!" Dino's determined words snapped me out of my dark reverie. He reverted to the Cavallone Don as effortlessly as he slipped on the black suit and I briefly grieved for the young man who was once sunshine personified.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife, Dino." The old caporegime drummed his belly and blew white smoke into Dino's face. I hid a grimace. Unperturbed, Dino soldiered on with his own agenda.

"It's fine. We have no place for a weak woman anyway. That asides, I have great news regarding our narcotic business. Irie has agreed to our terms and will begin working in one of our labs tomorrow. Our Famiglia will benefit greatly from this." Dino offered the caporegimes a prideful smile that betrayed none of his inner turmoils.

I closed my eyes and remembered the young lady who had suffered too much for this business.

Bianchi was an independent and strong woman who tragically underestimated the dangers of being a boss' wife and her importance. She loved exploring the city and hated having bodyguards interfering with her daily life.

"That's good!" The other caporegimes grunted their approval. Nothing could make these men happier than the promise of profit. After the financial disaster of Dino's father, they were set to ensure that Dino would not make the same costly mistakes.

"Are you planning to avenge her? I heard it was Bel from the Varia who did it. It's possible the Vongola was behind this attack." One of them asked indifferently. I held my tongue, knowing that these five men never thought highly of me and my so-called naïve pacifism.

"No, I'm not. The Varia is now one with the Vongola. Our Famiglia has just gotten out of debt. I will not risk the Cavallone for something so frivolous. Also, I'd rather focus our time and resource into the pharmaceutical industry and gaining political power." The boy I once raised was unveiling a ruthless plan for the Cavallone's future. I knew not whether to be proud of his growth or to mourn for the personal losses that he was not allowed to feel.

* * *

After the meeting, Dino, his three closest friends in the Famiglia and I paid a visit to Bianchi. Her dyed hair was still vividly violet, but her soft eyes would never open again. Dino kissed her left hand before leaving behind instructions for a private funeral.

On our way back to the don's office, no one could find a word to ease the loss.

"For now, I need you guys to gain the trust of these three caporegimes and prepare to take over when the time is right. This trio holds the most influence in our Famiglia. With these old geezers eliminated, we can finally push the Famiglia forward." Dino confided his true plans with his almost brothers, Ivan, Bono and Brutus.

It was understandable that Dino would not stand to have those old men controlling him forever. After a hostile takeover, Dino would be able to consolidate his power as Don Cavallone. But, that would take some time.

The three young men took their leave, eager to fulfill their roles and carve a place for themselves in this exciting time. Alone, Dino stood with his back toward me as he gazed out the large window behind his desk.

"Romario, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to strengthen the Cavallone. I'll build this Famiglia to 5000 strong in the next five years. We will not lose to the Vongola and Millifiore anymore…" Dino turned around to face me. Determination shone through his dark honey orbs.

"I'm with you always, Boss." I allowed myself a small smile. He did not catch the slip of my tongue. Inadvertently, I called him Boss in private conversation. I would move mountains for this young man had that eased his heavy burden of being a Don.

Encouraged, he let out a brief sigh.

At the same time, he turned around to remove the simple gold band from his left ring finger. As if in a trance, he stood motionlessly and stared at the marriage symbol in his palm. He lowered his head; loose blond locks covered his face in their shadow.

Languidly, he took out a velvet box from the desk's top drawer. Revealed, the Cavallone ring shone brightly in the sunlight. He closed the box again, this time trapping the wedding ring inside. With a wry smirk, he slid the thick gold ring onto his left middle finger.

I watched helplessly. The ornate ring and its ostentatious gem, which the eighteen-year-old heir had laughed off and refused to bear after his coronation, now symbolized his new life. The conspicuous tattoos covering his left side seemed lifeless compared to the ring's metallic radiance; as if his rebellious spirit had been chained.

"Has her brother heard the news?" Sharp amber pools finally looked to me. His voice softened as Dino loosened the ruthless Don Cavallone persona.

"Yes, he'll be here soon enough… brace yourself." I answered softly, inhaling the calm before the storm. Dino folded his arms and tightened his lips.

As the sound of rapid footsteps approached the office, I glanced at my hardened boss who closed his eyes and leaned against the desk for support. Dealing with Bianchi's half brother would be more taxing than Dino had expected. The twelve-year-old boy, who preferred to be called Gokudera, was a storm and a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave me with your comments. If no one likes this story/ style, I will not continue.


	2. Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Note: Thank you for the reviews and encouragement. Have fun and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Portrait of a Don:**

**Part 2: Brother**

Bianchi was only my half sister and yet, she managed to singlehandedly show me the full meaning of family. My biological mother died giving birth to me, or so they said when I asked. This half Japanese – half Italian lady was our old man's mistress. She came into Bianchi's life when my sister was nine. Soon, I interrupted her peaceful life a year later.

Bianchi's mother was simply indifferent as I learned to never bother her. She stayed in the marriage with our old man until I was six. Bianchi told me she left because she could not continue living a lie or something like that. Or, it could be for the fact that our old man's Famiglia was crumbling.

Failing to salvage his business and reputation, the old man turned to alcohol and denial. He blamed me for his misfortunes. At first, I was terrified of his rage and violence, but eventually, I learned to cope with the abuse. Bianchi who was merely sixteen tried her best to protect me. Ten years my senior, she cared for me more than anyone in that so-called family ever did.

When she turned eighteen, the old man committed suicide with a drug overdose. We had almost no financial support left after his death. Bianchi became my guardian and shouldered the responsibilities. She sold that small mansion, her childhood home, and joined the harsh underworld with only our tarnished Famiglia's name.

Help did not come easy. She managed to contact Shamal, a close associate of our Famiglia before it fell. Under his tutelage, she became an unlicensed chemist, specializing in poison. With this precarious work, she saved us both from starvation and a fate worse than death. As a kid, I did not understand her pain and sacrifices back then.

The year I turned ten, she explained to me that we could not survive long in this shady business without protection or more appropriately, connection. Being an intelligent and ambitious woman, Bianchi aimed for the three largest Famiglia's of New York.

Xanxus, the Vongola Ninth's son, was a definite 'no'. She knew he was too violent and unpredictable. There was absolutely no way that he would allow me to stay with her. The next candidate was Byakuran whom she assessed correctly to be a sadistic creep. She reasoned that we would not survive a life with him. That left the Cavallone's new boss.

Going out one night in her best clothes, my sister managed to seduce the bastard. With only her beauty and wits, she bagged the Cavallone don, Dino Cavallone no less. They got married that year, both were twenty. At ten years old, I did not have much of an opinion of my sister's husband. As she had predicted, he was decent enough to offer us a safe place and pay for my education.

Less than a year later, my sister had a kid at twenty one. Bianchi and I nicknamed the boy Tsuna in honor of my vague Japanese heritage and my insistence of using only my mother's last name to identify myself.

I had always stayed out of my sister's marriage, fearing that I might accidentally destroy her happiness. I had a hard time respecting any male authority. After the old man, I simply refused to ever submit myself to such humiliation and vulnerability again.

Then came the time when my beloved sister was killed. Dammit, she was only twenty two! Rage, shock and agony boiled in my veins as I ran toward that bastard's office. Part of me knew that a twelve-year-old kid would not be able to do much, but I had to do something.

* * *

I kicked the wooden door open. As it slammed again the wall, I found the bastard standing behind his desk with his eyes closed.

"What the fuck happened? Answer me, Cavallone!" I screamed as rage rushed me inside the chamber.

Romario tried to reply, but none of his words reached my ears. Unperturbed, the bastard rounded the desk to stand before me. My small body was shaking as multitude of emotions battled to surface.

"Say something, bastard! You fucking let her die! What now, huh? Are you gonna sacrifice Tsuna and me, too? Killing Bianchi wasn't enough right? I knew the likes of you would never stop at anything…" Raging, I looked up just in time to see the bastard's narrowed eyes.

The bastard backhanded me mid-sentence. Pointedly ignoring my throbbing cheek, I gasped for short breaths, ready to do whatever I could to survive. Romario rushed to his side to intervene, but faltered when the bastard held up his hand.

"I don't have time for your foolishness, Gokudera. Bianchi asked me to watch over you. You should think about it tonight. Come to brunch tomorrow if you'd like to stay and be my brother. Or leave in the morning and take your chances with the streets." His whole body indicated none of the warmth Bianchi had always boasted to me about the bastard.

I turned around and exited the office without waiting for dismissal.

* * *

Someone knocked on my locked door at eight, three hours after unleashing my fury.

"Gokudera, I'm bringing you tonight's dinner." My Japanese name sounded forced in the maid's voice.

With a curt answer, I sent her back to the kitchen. As she carried the tray away, I heard the staff's faint whispers. Not surprised, I already knew what they had always said about me, about how generous the bastard was and how I behaved like a spoiled brat.

Looking into the dark night outside, I absentmindedly touched my left cheek.

Leaving my spot on the window sill, I decided to take a look in the mirror. I was going to check it out a couple hours earlier, but I forgot. Strange, I stared hard into my reflected image. There was no trace of bruising or redness. Unconvinced, I ran a hand over my face. I felt neither pain nor the lingering taste of blood like those times with the old man.

The bastard had held back. I knew he was capable of much more. I wondered whether to be pissed or grateful by that gesture.

My internal debate had yet settled. My rebellious pride wanted to take my chances out on the streets. However, I understood well the reasons Bianchi risked everything for a safe haven and left our precarious life behind. A flashback of those days sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

My bleeding heart though, was tempted by the bastard's offer. 'To be his brother' seemed so nice. To have a family, to be taken care of, to be loved… So many promises which were just too good to be true, right? Yet, I could not stop myself from fantasizing. I knew better than to trust that bastard… Still, I hung onto this pathetic hope.

Then, I suddenly remembered that my decision would affect another innocent soul. What would happen to my one-year-old nephew? I clenched my fists, thinking of the worst scenarios. Finally, I realized the inevitable answer to my dilemma. It was not about me.

Little Tsuna needed me, yet in my selfish rage, I almost abandoned him. What would the boy do if the bastard turned out just like my old man? I had to stay and tried to protect him the same way Bianchi had shielded me. It was the least I could do for my sister.

I went to sleep after concluding my course of action. Climbing onto the soft bed that was too big for my pre-teen body, I drifted slowly into dreamland. Although I would never admit it out loud, my dreaming heart was very happy with the final decision.

* * *

At eleven in the morning, I came down for brunch and to announce my intention to stick around. The sight that greeted me when I passed through the doorway shattered every dream my heart weaved last night. The feeling of jealousy, betrayal and anger boiled my reactive blood.

Sitting at the far end of the long dining table, the smug bastard was talking to a pretty woman at his left. His hands affectionately patted hers before reaching over to ruffle her kid's sandy blond mop. And, I cursed myself for even considering his empty words yesterday. I hated my own heart for being so vulnerable and naïve.

I marched into the center of the chamber, ignoring the looks of the bastard's friends. I should have known better. This was the New York underworld; gambling, drugs, prostitution and murder galore. I should not be surprised by the bastard's infidelity, blatant disregard for my sister or self-serving actions. After all, what would a spoiled only-child know about being a brother? Yet, I could not help it…

"What the fuck are you doing? My sister is not even buried yet! I should've known better than to expect anything from you. You disgust me!" I lashed out, failing to notice how the chamber had turned completely still in bewilderment.

My explosive temper had blinded me. Throughout the whole episode, I did not even consider the possible consequences. Exhausted, I span around and ran toward the open doors. I should have just left without saying a word, but at twelve, I neither had the wisdom nor patience to actually evaluate the circumstances.

During my escape, I heard a sharp finger snap. I sped up, but before I could reach the exit, his bodyguards moved in and grabbed me by the arms. They dragged me forcefully to the other end of the table to face their boss. Trapped, my scorching rage quickly turned to paralyzing fear. My feet were soaked in cold sweats. My heart was pounding.

I tried to keep my defiant appearance. Mustering up bravado, I looked up and found Romario's pained expression. The massive bodyguards came to a stop near the bastard's seat. Pushing his chair back, the bastard stood up and towered over my frame. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, bracing myself for the worst the bastard could dole out.

A few seconds later, I felt the hands gripping me loosened. I heard those muscle-heads' retreating footsteps as I began to open my eyes. He shook his head while gesturing me toward an empty seat to his right.

"Please sit down, Gokudera. I'm glad you've decided to join us for brunch. Here, eat!" He spoke calmly as someone placed a hot plate of food before me. I dug in, strangely embarrassed by my earlier actions.

"Let me first reassure you that I do not plan on getting remarried anytime soon. Nor do I have any mistress to complicate our life. Trust me, you are more than enough." From a corner of my eye, I saw him exhaling slowly. I heard Romario's fake cough and others' badly stifled snickers.

I felt his hand hovering near my head, probably wanting to show some form of brotherly affection. Inadvertently, I flinched.

"Gokudera, this is Nana. She's the wife of the former Vongola consigliere. Basil over there is their son. Xanxus is currently purging his enemies within the Vongola. His father, the late Iemitsu, asked me to watch over them before he was assassinated last night. The kid is only ten, so please be nice to him. Nana, this is the brother I've just told you about…"

I sent him a dirty look, to which he and Nana smiled indulgingly. Basil grinned at me and his new guardian. I found myself lowering my walls just a little for Bianchi's husband.

* * *

That was four years ago. Fast forward to my first solo mission at sixteen which left me hospitalized and bedridden for a month. The objective was simple, to kill Belphegor of the Varia and destroy their weapon storehouse. Many in the Famiglia believed that this was the bastard who tortured my sister to death that day. Thus, Cavallone said it was only appropriate for me to avenge Bianchi.

However, the mission did not go according to my plan. We were pretty evenly matched, the freak with his strings of knives and my own dynamites. In the last crucial moment when this delusional 'prince' was supposed to ka-boom with the storage, another bastard around my age with a long sword came to his rescue. All my planning, sacrifices and mass explosion were in vain.

Romario and the others showed up a while later and carried my unconscious body back to this hospital. I learned of these facts when I was coherent enough to hear Romario's lecture about recklessness and the danger of explosive. Well, the old man just did not get it. I love explosive for the same reasons, because it was dangerous, exciting and untamed.

I also found out that the sword bastard was called Yamamoto, Squalo's protégé. I swore under my breath that I would take care of that knife freak and sword bastard for good next time. To this, Romario threatened to lock me away.

Before I had a chance to retort, more people decided to invade my hospital room.

"What do you want, Cavallone?" I asked in displeasure. The Cavallone's closest friends bristled at my tone.

"Be grateful that Boss comes to visit you personally." Ivan warned me in all seriousness. These three goons would never allow anyone else to talk like that to my so-called brother. I guess I should be more appreciative that Cavallone came for me. But, I was in no mood to hear the consequences of my failure.

He stood next to my bed and ruffled my hair.

"Thank God you're all right." Leaning over, he whispered in relief. I waved away his concern as per routine.

"I will send you to Los Angeles with ten other members once you've recovered. You remember Shamal, right? Good, you guys will work together with him. I want you to stay low until possible retaliation is over and learn from Shamal. Those ten will be your team; they're young, lead them well." Cavallone spoke solemnly, leaving no room for protest. I nodded, knowing it was best for my survival.

"By the way, Ivan, Bono and Brutus have just replaced those old caporegimes we despised. The time is ripe. So, stay alive and come back to be my youngest capo after two years." Squeezing my hand, Cavallone informed me with a soft smile.

"We'll be in touch. Take care, Gokudera." Unexpectedly, he kissed my forehead before walking toward the exit with Romario and the others. For once, I was not repulsed by the surprising touch. From the same mouth that could order the death of many and give me hell if he so desired, I accepted the token of familial affection. Although I would rather die than admit it, I did not mind having Cavallone as a brother.

* * *

Two years had passed. It was safe for me to return to New York. With the ten original members, a few from LA and some newly recruited members here, I became youngest of Cavallone's ten caporegimes. As promised, Cavallone had successfully rebuilt the Famiglia to 5000 strong with enough wealth and political power to be untouchable.

At eighteen, I was going to meet the half Asian-half French assassin whom Cavallone had been talking about these past couple of months. The skylark of the Foundation, Chinatown's most feared gang, was also the one who finally killed Mukuro, the Vongola trickster.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave me with your thoughts and comments!


	3. Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Note: Have fun and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Portrait of a Don:**

**Part 3: Lover**

Buttoning my suit jacket, I spared a glance for the light yukata I had discarded on the tatami floor. As I looked back into the full-length mirror, I saw myself in a forbidding black suit, with nothing revealing my mixed heritage except for the pair of blue-gray eyes staring back at me.

From the highest floor of my personal tower, I gazed out the window and watched the darkening sky of sunset. Sitting at the low table, I allowed myself a small smirk as anticipation gathered inside my stomach. I was going to meet the head of the Cavallone Famiglia; a brave white man who dared venture into the treacherous heart of Chinatown just to speak with me. Who was I to refuse such a fool?

"Your guest is here, Kyo-san." Tetsu ushered the Cavallone into the dimly lit room before resuming his position beside the shoji screen.

I hid my interest and slight astonishment as I took in the image of the man who was nicknamed The Bucking Horse. In my twenty five years of existence, I had yet to encounter a creature who did not fit into my perfect food chain until this twenty-eight-year-old entered my quarters.

Sun-kissed mane lit up my austere sanctuary. His confident smile beckoned my predatory instinct in ways no herbivore had done before. Crouching down onto the cushion, this herbivore nodded once in acknowledgement; twin dark amber pools peered fearlessly into my soul. Those eyes gleamed with promises and untold ambitions. There was something in the Bronco's half arrogant, half nonchalant strut that incited my needs to dominate this untamed horse.

"I would like to enlist your help in a scheme of mine, Kyoya. Your service will be compensated accordingly." The herbivore broke the silence; sharp eyes captured my full attention.

"And, what would you have me do?" Leaning over the table top, I scoffed before challenging his offer.

"Assassinate Mukuro of the Vongola without implicating the Cavallone's involvement. I also heard that you have a long standing grudge against him…" The herbivore left his sentence unfinished, a half-smirk tugging at his lips.

"Mukuro is a master of underhanded tactics. You came here because your subordinates failed to locate him. He was also the one behind Xanxus' coup d'état, advising the new Vongola and Varia bosses. You suspected that he orchestrated your wife's murder, sabotaged your Famiglia's business and would become a threat to the three Famiglias' hard-won truce." I casually laid out a few baits. He was not the only one with an information broker or two.

Widened honey orbs could not hide the Horse's astonishment. Intrigued, his mouth twitched.

"Do not underestimate my intelligence network, Bucking Horse." Saying his nickname, I fell back on my taciturn demeanor. I had never volunteered so much information at once before. This herbivore had unexpectedly affected me.

"Still, will you fulfill my request? Given your history with Mukuro, it's a win-win situation for both of us. Just name your price." The Horse became deadly serious, pushing for an agreement.

"No. Do I seem like a greedy mercenary who'd do your dirty work?" I sneered, waiting to hear his best offer.

"My apologies then. Perhaps I could interest you with a partnership. Access to the Cavallone's territories and assistance when the occasion arises." The herbivore spoke softly without undermining his determination for a fair trade.

The offer was more generous than I had expected. It showed how desperately the Horse wanted to get rid of Mukuro and possibly bring down the Vongola. Smirking, I reached out my right hand. We shook hands for the first time. The shadow of his blond locks did not hide an unreadable gleam in those seemingly expressive eyes.

* * *

And thus, our interaction began with the secret biweekly meetings at various locations throughout New York. We exchanged information, revised the plan with each progress or setback and learned to trust.

Mukuro proved to be even more elusive than the sources of his whereabouts. After two months of tracking and multiple attempts to predict his movements, I still could not corner this trickster. As a last resort, I agreed to join a drinking night with Ryohei and Yamamoto.

I knew these two and Mukuro from the time when we were abandoned kids fending for ourselves on the streets. The Foundation was our creation and safe haven. When Mukuro broke our covenant and disappeared one day with his two followers and our treasury, I suddenly became the leader of the devastated Foundation at eighteen.

There were rumors that Mukuro left to join the larger Famiglia's in New York and that he was only using our meaningless organization. Fueled by rage and this betrayal, I devoted myself to rebuilding the group, trained and fought to expand our sphere of influence. A few months later, the Foundation became the strongest gang in Chinatown and I found myself still holding a grudge against the traitor.

Yet somehow, when those two irritating herbivores asked me to let them pursue their favorite sports, boxing and baseball, I simply let them go. And with that, I had Tetsu, the large number of Foundation members and two free agents to consider family and friends.

As we lay down to sleep on my living room's floor, I realized that spending time with these two carefree herbivores was quite useful and somewhat enjoyable, if I ever admitted that. I learned that Yamamoto was playing baseball under Squalo's sponsorship. The Varia boss was also teaching him sword-fighting. From his mentor/sponsor, the baseball player knew that Xanxus and Squalo were growing wary of Mukuro even though the traitor had assisted the new Vongola Boss in his coup d'état.

Ryohei, in one of his boxing matches, overheard some Millefiore members complaining about Mukuro's frequent visits with their boss, Byakuran. On top of which, there were also signs of discontent within the Millefiore, indicating a disloyal faction and opportunities for infiltration. That was the breakthrough I needed. Digging a little deeper in this trend, I figured out the schedule of his visit to set up an ambush and a possible ally in Gamma.

A week later, Tetsu and the others managed to force his car into an empty alley way according to my plan. When the traitorous herbivore stepped outside, I aimed for his left shoulder and shot. With that bleeding wound, he ran into one of the warehouses.

Spreading out, my subordinates and I searched for his trail. I was the one who found him huddling in a dark corner. Gripping my favorite weapon, the tonfas, I intended to make him answer for that unforgivable betrayal before biting him to death.

"Kyoya-kun, I knew this day would come." He smirked as I approached, unfazed by my murderous fury. I hid my frown at the mocking tone.

He pulled out a black revolver underneath his coat. I stopped, ready to drop the tonfas in favor of the automatic pistol. His smirk took on a shade of delirium.

"I know Xanxus will eliminate me once I get back to the Vongola. Byakuran already told me I'm no longer of use as a double agent. I'm also aware of the deal between you and the Cavallone. So, I'm gonna use my death as a bargaining chip with you, Kyo-kun. Say what you want, but you can only claim my death for your vengeance when you successfully save Chrome." Mismatched red and blue orbs showed no hesitation.

He put the muzzle to his temple. The shot rang loud and clear, its echo brought Tetsu and the others rushing inside the dark warehouse. While I was still stunned by Mukuro's unexpected surrender, my subordinates had assumed that I was the one who ended the traitor's miserable existence.

This was not what I had planned. Once again, I lost to the scheming bastard. I suddenly realized that everything he did after abandoning the Foundation was tied to Chrome, his long lost younger sister. Perhaps he was trying to save her. Maybe Byakuran promised to help them. Either way, I was honor-bound to find her and continue Mukuro's attempt to save her. Solemnly, I accepted the responsibility.

That night, when the Cavallone Famiglia celebrated Mukuro's assassination, I drowned my frustration in alcohol for the first time. Inebriated, I acted on my uninhibited desire and went to bed with the Bucking Horse. When the morning came, neither of us regretted the drunken sex and thus, began our physical affair.

* * *

A month later, the blond herbivore wanted me to meet his brother who was returning from Los Angeles to be his youngest capo. I also had my own findings pertaining Gamma and his daughter Yuni from inside the Millefiore. Despite our alliance, I intended to never reveal any information about Chrome to the Bucking Horse; she was my own secret burden.

"Please don't burn down my house." Across from my seat, the herbivore's half-joking reprimand broke my train of thought. Romario smiled warmly at the intruder.

"Tch." The silver-haired punk who had just entered the chamber responded dismissively. Nonetheless, the smaller herbivore snubbed out his cigarette and sat down next to the Bucking Horse.

"Kyoya, this is my brother, Gokudera." Neither I nor the surly herbivore made a move to shake hands after the introduction. I observed the delinquent wanna-be with little interest. So, this was the half-brother-in-law the Bucking Horse had been telling me.

"As we all know, Kyoya has taken care of Mukuro last month. Our plan to exact revenge will continue from there. So far, the Vongola has yet to make a move. What do you think, Romario?" The herbivore broke the collective silence.

"I've heard that the Vongola had also wanted to eliminate Mukuro. However, it'd be wise to keep a close watch on them." The careful old man spoke calmly of the possible backlash.

"At the same time, the Millefiore has completely absorbed the Giglio Nero Famiglia. I believe Byakuran is expanding his power base to create a monopoly on the drug market. As it stands, the peace maintained by the three largest Famiglia's will not survive." Hearing his prediction, I was pleased to find the Bucking Horse somewhat well-informed.

"We cannot afford a war with the Vongola while holding off the Millefiore. We need to know what they're planning for the next step. Which means we need to forge a temporary truce with one of them to eliminate the other." The green-eyed herbivore spoke with confidence. It was good to see my allies having a decent amount of gray matter.

"Do you have any new information on either of them, Kyoya? Perhaps our revenge could wait if the Millefiore is a bigger threat." The herbivore's voice had a cutting-sharp edge.

"The Giglio Nero will be useful. I've convinced Gamma to cooperate with the Cavallone. His faction is ill-content under Byakuran. If you agree to free his daughter, Yuni, from Byakuran and restore their Famiglia, we'll have their full allegiance." I unveiled some of my findings, quite sure that the Bucking Horse would accept the terms.

"I'll grant them that. This way, we can keep an eye on the Millefiore. The Vongola will…" I turned my head toward the door when the commotions outside became louder than his voice.

"…But I wanna see Daddy and Uncle Gokudera…" A childish voice interrupted the Bucking Horse's sentence.

A boy snuck his head inside the office, disregarding his nursemaids' attempt to stop him. Romario stood up, assuming that the herbivore wanted him to remove the boy.

"Come on in, honey!" Turning around, the herbivore beckoned the kid inside.

I watched with well-hidden fascination as the brat ran toward his family. I was slightly surprised to see the sulky herbivore hugging and kissing the kid for a long while. There was genuine happiness in those green orbs. I looked away when the two brats began expressing their herbivorous feelings with sickeningly sweet words.

When I glanced back, the Bucking Horse was the one holding the kid. From his shy 'hello', I figured the little herbivore was still afraid of me. What caught my breath was the look on the herbivore's face as he listened to the brunet brat on his lap. His eyes softened, taking on a shade of honey. The herbivore's gentle smile unexpectedly warmed my heart.

Maintaining my indifference, I swallowed the unwanted feelings. Fortunately, I focused back in time to hear the new plan for tonight. Instead of going to the countryside with his family to visit Bianchi's grave, the herbivore would stay at the mansion.

As the Bucking Horse waved goodbye to Romario and the two brats, I called for Tetsu and prepared for my own departure. The estate seemed quiet now that most of the staff and bodyguards had left with the kid.

"I'm sure those two have a lot to talk and catch up. Why don't you spend the night with me, Kyoya?" Turning around, I once again caught the same smile whose tenderness shook the core of my being. The answer was clear.

Later on in the evening, one of the guards announced that Shoichi Irie wanted to drop off some documents for the Bucking Horse. Letting the lead scientist inside the mansion, the herbivore and I waited in his office.

"Good evening, Shoichi. Thank you for bringing these. But, can't they wait till Monday? I thought you knew I'd be out of town today." The Bucking Horse casually inquired as he flipped through the pages.

"Y…yeess…I knew that. I just thought to leave them at your place on my way home after work…" The scientist clutched his stomach while forming his answer.

"Are you okay there, Shoichi?" The herbivore put a hand on his employee's shoulder.

"Um yeah, I'm fine. Just a stomachache. I should get going then…" The science-obsessed herbivore quickly retreated.

"Sure. It's a good thing I chose to stay behind, right? Take care!" The herbivore flashed another charismatic smile before turning toward me.

"Don't dismiss the guards. I don't trust that herbivore's explanation." I warned the Bucking Horse as I watched Shoishi Irie's departure from the office's window. The herbivore seemed surprised but did not protest.

* * *

At midnight, the first bullet shot through the window jerked me out of sleep. As I tried to navigate away from the window, a hand immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the floor behind the spacious bed.

The Bucking Horse pressed an automatic pistol into my hands. Thanks to the adrenaline rush, I recovered and took control of the gun with practiced ease. Upon seeing the two shadows outside the window, I aimed and fired while the herbivore was giving orders to his subordinates over the phone.

Things quickly died down when we managed to take out all seven hitmen who invaded the estate. In the well-lit kitchen, the Bucking Horse called Romario to check on his brother and son while Tetsu and the bodyguards dealt with the aftermath. Sipping on my cup of green tea, I briefly wondered how the Bucking Horse knew about my beverage preference.

"They're all okay at the summer cottage. Gokudera said he and the others had no problem dealing with the five hitmen sent over there." The Bucking Horse exhaled loudly in relief as he dropped down on the chair next to mine.

"Why did you sav…help me?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity and chaotic thoughts.

"I…uh… Instinct, I guess. Besides, you're important to me…" The herbivore offered me a small smile. It had none of his usual arrogance and charisma, yet the most reassuringly real.

When he reached for his own teacup, I decided to tell him my story, about the Foundation, Mukuro and Chrome.

"… I've managed to put Chrome in one of city's best hospitals. All we're waiting for are organs for her multiple transplant surgeries." I ended the one-sided conversation, unsure of the herbivore's reaction.

"I'm glad you told me. I'll help with Chrome after this whole thing is settled." The Bucking Horse reached for my hand on the table and covered it with his own.

"So there you have it, Cavallone. Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in his mouth…" I paused with a wry smirk. A frown marred the herbivore's forehead for a second before it disappeared.

"No need to get defensive, Kyoya. Do you think everything was given to me on silver platter? You think it was easy dealing with those old geezers who thought I was too young and foolish to discuss business with? An inexperienced boy in the world of men had to work for everything, down to the last thread of respect. Believe me, leading the Cavallone wasn't what I had wanted to do with my life." He squeezed my hand.

The phone rang once again, breaking our comfortable silence. It was the Varia boss, Squalo. The infamous Shark had called for a meeting between the Cavallone and Vongola. The herbivore and I had three days to investigate this assassination attempt before the agreed date. I was eager to hear what the Second Sword Emperor would have to say to my herbivore about this six-year-old mess between the two Famiglia's.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me with your thoughts/comments.**


	4. Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Note: Thanks to an atypical review or more accurately an interesting request, I've decided to return and update/ finish this story after giving up on fanfiction and this fandom. Have fun and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Portrait of a Don:**

**Part 4: Friend**

Goddamn it all! It was not supposed to be like this. I stood there shell-shocked among the carnage and chaos in the aftermath of the unexpected assassination. My glazed eyes scanned the room in disbelief. Spilled blood soaked Xanxus' prized crimson carpet.

Levi and Lussuria pushed past me to hover over Xanxus' unmoving body. The shouts of Bel and Fran rose above the frantic noises in the background. The Varia elites were trying to take control of the situation as the Vongola headquarter became inundated with doubts, panic and mutinous intents. Absentmindedly, I followed my closest subordinates to the car, rushing Xanxus to a private hospital.

I could not shake the last hour's images out of my mind throughout the entire ride. My tongue tingled upon encountering the strong metallic taste of blood that had seeped inside. Wiping my mouth, I found the tell-tale burgundy smear on the back of my one real hand. I bit my lips hard, mixing my fresh blood with his. This could be the last memento that my boss, the Vongola head, left me in this world.

Under the white fluorescent light of the waiting room, I sat lifelessly and let my mind replay the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

It was around midnight when the first shot rang through the silent chamber. Xanxus instantly leaped out of his favorite armchair and shoved one of his famous semi-automatics into my right hand. Crouching below the window sill, we searched the darkness for movement and exchanged shots with the outside shadows. I managed to reach the intercom system to alert the whole Vongola base before the assassins had a chance to completely infiltrate the mansion.

After fifteen minutes of fighting, my Varia followers and the Vongola bodyguards successfully captured all six hitmen who had tried to assassinate our leader. They dragged those scums into Xanxus' office for questioning. Proudly, I stood in front of the heavily injured lot with my back against the large glass window which our gun fight had completely shattered.

"Mission accomplished." One of the bloodied hitmen answered my demand with a mocking tone. The others smirked in response despite their kneeling position and compromised livelihood. I turned sideway toward our boss who stood a few feet behind to my right, wordlessly inquiring for his decision.

Before I had a chance to register the gravity of the situation, Xanxus tackled me to the floor. As I was falling under the Vongola boss' weight, I heard the gunshot and saw the shadow that had fired through the open window. My reflexes kicked in; I swung out my right arm and squeezed the trigger just in time to take out the seventh hitman. His body hit the ground at the same time Xanxus and I collided with the carpeted floor.

A splatter of hot liquid landed on my face.

Dismissing its importance, I quickly stood up after the fall. Convinced of Xanxus' invulnerable nature, I eagerly looked out the window to where the bodyguards were collecting the seventh hitman's dead body.

A bark of chilling laughter made me turn around and face my boss' similarly lifeless body. Glistening red blood steadily flowed out of our leader's head. For the first time in my bloody career, I could not breathe. A gunshot echoed against the study's silent walls. The sickening laughter abruptly stopped.

I looked up just in time to witness a furious Levi emptying his whole clip upon the six who had dared enjoy Xanxus' agony. The stench of blood and gore was unbearable. My head spun. A hundred No's raced through my mind, only to be followed by a thousand Why's. The last image of him would haunt me forever; the sight of his decorative feathers now blood-soaked and falling one by one as they carried him on the stretcher.

* * *

There was only so much reliving of that tragic moment I could take before it exhausted all my mental faculty. To distract myself, I focused the sound of Levi's crying and Lussuria's soft prayers. Across from my seat, Bel slumped against the opposite wall, seemingly lost to the world. Fran, the youngest member, sat on the floor, hugging his knees. What a truly pathetic bunch we were!

An hour later, Xanxus' condition was declared stable. We gathered around his sleeping form, filling up an otherwise empty room. I stared at the stark contrast of his dark complexion on the pristine bed sheets' paleness. No one knew if, No, when Xanxus would wake up from his coma.

Something inside me snapped. Anger, guilt and despair overwhelmed my senses. I despised my helplessness and inability to do anything for him. Why the fuck was I so weak as to let my subordinates handle everything up until now?

Standing beside his hospital bed, I wanted to scream my head off. VOI, you trash of a boss, who the hell let you do this to me? I was never this affected by anyone's near-death injury before. I never minded the sight of gore and smell of blood until now. Till I saw your fucking unmoving body and tasted your shitty blood on my lips.

I cursed the hell out of my asshole of a leader inside my head, knowing that I blamed myself for his comatose state. That I regretted being so careless. That I berated myself for not fulfilling my duties. Unrelenting guilt threatened to tear me asunder.

I was the one who was supposed to protect Xanxus. Running a hand through my hair, I was reminded of the promise I had made to him long ago. The long silver mane still remained as per his request even though our coup d'état was successful and he became the Vongola boss. I looked at his serene face, only to remember the fierce determination and burning ambition behind those crimson orbs. Only to be reminded of the fire that had drawn me into the Vongola-Varia alliance. Only to recall the daring man who defied the odds, usurped his father and grabbed power with an iron fist.

Why did you shield me? I had sworn to sacrifice myself for your sake! Not the other way around, you shitty boss! So, wake the hell up and laugh at my pathetic state! Voi, now what?

Immediately, I knew the answer. I knew better than to let the Vongola crumble when Xanxus was unconscious. The shit would hit the fan in the morning, once those scheming caporegimes heard the news of the Boss' weakened state. I had to act fast to salvage what I could. There was absolutely no way those self-serving capos would accept me as the Vongola's temporary leader. Xanxus was the previous boss' bastard and that was barely acceptable, but I was just an outsider with no claim, no matter how close I was to the Boss. The Varia alone was not enough of a power base.

What I needed was a powerful ally, or better yet a friend who would help me stabilize this chaotic mess. Dino Cavallone was the first person I wanted to contact.

* * *

Wandering around the hospital to find a phone, I wrecked my brain trying to recall the numbers I had not touched for six years. Upon reaching the front desk, I scribbled down as many combinations as I could remember.

"What are you doing?" Bel's tired drawl cut through my thought process.

"Calling the Cavallone." I spared the troublesome kid a glance before returning to my task.

"Have you forgotten why we stopped contacting that Famiglia since Boss took over? The Bucking Horse never came to acknowledge Boss! Rumor has it that the Cavallones believe Boss wanted to eliminate them. That I murdered their boss' wife. How can you possibly trust them?" The knife-obsessed brat let his anger seep into an otherwise rational speech.

"We have no fucking choice, trash! Either them or the Millefiores!" I yelled back, knowing full well that murder coincided with our coup d'état. Drunk over our victory and high on power, Boss and I did not care to clear our name or possible implications when there was still time.

"That Horse's brother in law planned that warehouse explosion and tried to kill me two years ago! They're holding a grudge against us. For all we know, that Cavallone scum could've been the one who attempted to bury us all last night." The shitty brat's loud voice drowned out the dial tone next to my ear.

"VOI, shut your trap! You're still alive and kicking, that's all we care. But the Vongola will be in shamble, comes morning! The truce among the three Famiglia's still stands. I have…" My retort was cut short when the other end picked up the phone.

"Voi, Cavallone. How…" I mustered up all my guts to stay composed.

"Squalo. What do you want?" The clumsy Horse's tone was indifferent.

"Xanxus' in a coma. I need your help." I squeezed the handset, waiting for an answer.

"Really?" A wry chuckle followed the curt response.

"Yes! Can we set up a meeting? Three days from now, on Wednesday?" I pushed forth the agenda, pride be damned.

"…Fine, come to my place at 11am. Bring no more than two other people." The Bucking Horse hung up without waiting for my confirmation.

And just like that, I entrusted my life and two others' into the hands of the boy whom I once saved from school bullies. The fate of Xanxus' Vongola and my Varia rested on the benevolence of the person who used to admire me. It was a gamble. Would the clumsy Horse still be as trustworthy? Or had the underworld already corrupted him?

Either ways, I exhaled a long held breath and looked down at my trembling prosthetic hand. Perhaps I shouldn't have given up my left hand for the sword. No blade could have cut down that bullet or prevented this disaster. Mea culpa.

* * *

I arrived at the Cavallone's estate on the agreed time and date. Three days were barely enough for me to gather intelligence and convince the Vongola capos to stay put. And, here I was, entering the inner sanctum of uncertainty with Yamamoto and Belphegor.

Sunlight filled the clumsy Horse's spacious study. Facing the entrance, the Cavallone shared a couch with his new pet from the Foundation. Romario nodded once upon my arrival from behind his boss. I took up the armchair to the left, across from Gamma of the Giglio Nero Famiglia and his two brothers.

"Morning, Hibari!" The sword brat's cheerful greeting broke the tense silence. His warm smile outshone the summer sun and I wondered if the brat remembered this was not some sort of family reunion.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." The wild animal cracked his indifferent face, a half-smirk emerged. So, this was the almost brother the baseball-obsessed brat had been telling me. Not bad, though I did not expect my brat to be involved with Chinatown's most feared underground leader. In response, an unfazed Cavallone put on an empty smile and proceeded with the formal introduction around the room.

When the Horse said Bel's full name, Gamma blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then stopped. I logged that alarming behavior in the back of my mind in addition to the fact that I could not fully trust this unreadable and all-too-emotionless Horse.

"Say what you need to say, Squalo." The Cavallone's tone was polite. I had yet to find a trace of my old friend in his expression.

"There was an assassination attempt against the Vongola on Sunday night. Xanxus was shot in the head. He's alive, but unconscious at the moment. I've learned that the Cavallone Famiglia experienced the same attack. I'm here to call for an alliance against our attacker." Wasting no time on pleasantries, I admitted the truth and only omitted the Vongola's current disheveled state.

"How do we know the attempt was from a third party?" The new pet challenged my assumption with a sharp glare.

"What do you mean, little bird?" I answered the brat's provocation, frustrated by his game.

"What Kyoya means is how can we know that your Famiglia was not the one who attacked my family and me? How can I trust you when your subordinate's weapons were found at the scene of my wife's murder, soaked in her blood six years ago?" The Cavallone took out a string of curved knives from his pocket and dropped it on the coffee table in front of us. Dry blood was still caked on the steel edges.

Although his face was blank, I could see smoldering rage and vengeance behind those amber eyes. We all turned to look at the knife-wielding brat, waiting for an explanation.

"I did not do it… I was at Boss' celebration the whole time… I don't know… There is one possibility, Ra-Rasiel, my twin br-bro-brother… He has the same skills and can use my weapon of choice…" For once in a lifetime, I got to see a stuttering Belphegor. The usually cocky kid seemed lost in disbelief.

"How convenient." The Asian brat scoffed, making his opinions clear.

"If that's true, why didn't the Vongola clarify the situation then?" There was a frail strand of hope in the Bucking Horse's question.

"I… We didn't pay much attention to it at the time. VOI, let's not forget your brother-in-law destroyed our warehouse and tried to kill my shitty subordinates over here a couple years ago. The Vongola and Varia did not retaliate, _Dino._" I pointed at the baseball brat and the stock-still ripper 'prince'.

"That's because Xanxus does not give a shit about his followers!" I grinned, baring my fangs at the Horse's enraged words. A real emotion, for once in this meeting. The atmosphere crackled with tension. This was better. I felt more at ease with the promise of violence than lifeless negotiation. Who would be the first to draw his gun?

"Actually! I have met Rasiel before. I escorted him from his home outside the city to Byakuran's headquarter a couple times. But, I don't know whether he and Belphegor are the same person or really twins…" Gamma ended our intense stand-off. The Cavallone bastard exhaled softly in relief. Someone still remained a pacifist…

"I would like to believe Squalo and Gamma's words on this, but… Kyoya?" The Horse turned to his new pet, waiting for the snarky brat's input.

"Better yet, I have someone who can elucidate these dubious circumstances." His confident tone was very promising. I wondered how the Bucking Horse made this Asian brat his ally.

A wooden chair was moved into the room, facing the Cavallone's couch at the other end of the coffee table. The brat's right hand man brought in Shoichi Irie, the Cavallone's newest drug developer.

"Shoichi?" The Bucking Horse muttered in slight amazement. All eyes focused on the bookworm who was clutching his stomach in pain.

"Why don't you tell us about your affiliation with Byakura?" The pet was the first to pounce, standing in front of the nervous scientist.

"I don't know… What are you talking about…? I have no idea…" The weakling brat squeaked in fear as the little bird's tonfa was crushing his windpipe.

"Please don't take us for fools, Shoichi." The Horse's voice was ever soft and polite, all traces of astonishment gone. Cavallone and his pet exchanged a look; their inherent trust was palpable. The sweating pig squirmed fearfully.

"You showed up a few hours before the assassination attempt when there's no legitimate reason for you to visit. Do you know how we deal with traitors?" There was genuine rage behind the Asian brat's icy tone. The murderous gleam in the pet's eyes was akin to mine when I realized Xanxus was critically wounded before my very eyes.

"Why don't you tell us the truth? I understand that you may have some reasons for all this. Would you like to explain, Shoichi?" The soft-spoken Horse walked casually toward the fearful nerd. He laid a hand on the weakling's shoulder as the Asian brat removed his tonfa from the pitiful bookworm's throat. When the squirming idiot nodded, the Bucking Horse sat down at the end of the coffee table.

I scoffed at the arrogant brat's triumphant smirk. The Horse's gentle coaxing was too effective for my liking.

"I do not want to work for Mr. Byakuran, honest. That's why I left and came to you in the first place… Ugh, my stomach… But, Mr. Byakuran approached me and asked me to be his spy in the Cavallone Famiglia. If not, he'd have my brother, Spanner, killed… Ow, may I have some water…? Spanner's working for him in one of the labs in Vegas… I didn't know what to do, so I agreed… He assured me that no one would get hurt or anything like that… He said there was another spy in the Vongola Famiglia, too. And that he only wanted to monitor the competition…" The science-obsessed kid was in obvious agony.

"Did you plan that attack on my Famiglia and me?" The Cavallone's tone was awfully calm.

"I swear I didn't know… I thought… Mr. Byakuran told me to check up on you at the estate, that's all… I never meant for this to happen, Dino, I mean Don Cavallone… Please, I'm so sorry…" It was a pathetic sight. The nerd was on the verge of tears.

"Tetsu, please take him to another room. We'll discuss this later." Inhaling deeply, the Bucking Horse locked eyes with the weakling before returning to the couch.

"And that is settled." He announced in resignation. Everyone was staring expectantly at me.

"No shit, took you long enough." I was getting tired of this charade.

"I believe you then. That the Vongola and Varia were not responsible for the assassination attempt or my wife's murder. I'll take your words for it. There's still the matter of Mukuro. Squalo?" The Cavallone turned to me. Apparently, I was not the only one drained from this supposedly peaceful process.

"Voi, what's there to say? We never fully trusted him even before the coup d'état. Your new brat already took care of that problem. No harm, no foul. Let's move on before I grow old and die in this room." I responded with a wide smirk, glad the most troublesome part was over.

"So, before the Shark dies on dry land, let's talk about the Vongola's leadership dilemma." The Bucking Horse offered a tired smile.

"Voi, that's our own business!" I frowned, not ready to discuss this internal matter with anyone else.

"Nevertheless, the Vongola needs a new boss, now that Xanxus is in a coma. I don't think the capos will let you be his successor even though Xanxus would've preferred that." He knew a bit too much for my taste, but that last part flattered me.

"Do you have someone in mind, Bucking Horse?" I was curious to hear about this mysterious heir. Surely, the old man did not have another bastard son.

"Basil, the son of the previous Vongola Don's consigliere." He answered confidently.

"But, isn't that kid either dead or living on streets right now? We cut off all the resources when we killed that shitty consigliere." I was surprised by this new piece of info.

"You and Xanxus should pay more attention to these so-called trivial matters. I am Basil's legal guardian. His mother, Nana, is also under my care since Xanxus' Cradle Affair. Besides, he will be a good successor. He's sixteen years old, still young enough to be molded by our influences. He had already been considered to be the Vongola heir before your hostile takeover. His father's name will stave off the other vultures. The capos will have no problems with his claim and legitimacy when he is backed by both the Cavallone Famiglia and the Varia." The Bucking Horse had thought this through six years ago.

Goddamn! If the Millefiore had not attacked first, would he have done the same? Kill Xanxus and replace him with Basil…

"Ok!" I gave my wary consent. It was better this way with the brat Basil than to watch Xanxus' Vongola disintegrate from internal power struggles.

Pushing asides all the past misunderstanding, distrust and personal problems, we began planning a retaliation against the Millefiore. Gamma proved himself to be quite useful with the inside information. An hour later, we emerged with a scheme to be executed two days from now, on Friday night. The objectives were simply to kill Byakuran and his closest underlings, to save Gamma's daughter, Yuni and to eliminate the Millefiore Famiglia.

* * *

When the next morning rolled around though, things did not quite work out according to our plan. Gamma was shot three times in front of his house and ended up in critical care. This was a clear warning that Byakuran had caught winds of his double dealings.

A couple of phone calls later, we managed to reach Gamma's frantic brothers to modify the original plan. The Bucking Horse and I decided to carry out the assassination a day ahead of schedule. Although it was a great risk, surprise was the only element we had left. Learning from Byakuran's mistake, we agreed to personally infiltrate and eradicate the enemies instead of leaving the matters in the hands of subordinates or hired hitmen.

That was why at 11:50pm Thursday night, the Varia quality and I gathered in Xanxus' hospital room and managed not to pummel each other for once. The 'prince ripper' kid would join Yamamoto, the other explosive punk and another boxer brat, Ryo-something, to take care of Rasiel and two other Millefiore underbosses.

I would head for Byakuran's headquarter with Fran and Lussuria and break in from the south wall. The Cavallone and his cocky brat would enter through the west entrance. Each of Gamma's two brothers would wait for our groups there once we successfully passed through surveillance. The order was shoot to kill. There would be no back-up or hesitation under all circumstances.

"I'll protect you with my life, Boss…Hic…hic…" The idiot, Levi, was crying his eyes out after hearing my plan. I put him in charge of guarding our shitty boss while we were gone and leading the Varia if I got killed. I assumed that the Bucking Horse and the Asian brat would leave their right hand men in charge and prepared for the worst.

With a loud 'Voi', I exited the building after bidding Xanxus a silence goodbye. The entire car ride with the normally obnoxious peacock and the sarcastic kid was surprisingly quiet and unpleasantly intense.

Visualizing the rough map Gamma provided at the meeting one last time, I double-checked my weapons and proceeded to scale the high wall with the two weirdos. Although Gamma's brother was an efficient guide, the mission was much harder that I anticipated. Security was extremely tight. We were fucking lucky that no bullet had lodged into our bodies during the entire chase. But, I had enough close encounters and more than ten bullets grazed past me. And like hell I was going to recall how many dead bodies were left on our trail.

When our bloodied and bruised group finally came to Byakuran's office, the Bucking Horse and his wild animal were already there. Byakuran and one of his capos, Bluebell, were tied up on their respective chair.

"Here, he's all yours, Squalo." A blood stained Cavallone stepped aside, leaving the once invincible Byakuran complete vulnerable.

I aimed for his head. There was real fear in those colorless eyes. The shot, not being muffled, rang loud and clear. The next bullet embedded in his chest, making damn sure that trash's heart would never beat again.

"My gift to Chrome, as promised, Kyoya." The Bucking Horse handed his heirloom revolver to his pet. The snobby brat took it and shot the whiny bitch with a deadly languid grace that sent chills down my spine. I reveled in the putrid smell of blood and intoxicating taste of revenge.

A few minutes later, Romario and the brat's second in command arrived with surgical tools and a couple of ice boxes. Watching their procedure, I could not tear my eyes away; there was a twisted sense of fascination bubbling in my stomach after such a mind-numbingly brutal night.

I glanced at the Cavallone and fixated on his face. His mask was dropped. Under the pale moonlight, the Bucking Horse stood with his head down as if in prayers. When he returned my stare, I caught the sorrowful look in his eyes and an equally rueful smile. At once, I knew I was right to trust him, that underneath the 'Don Cavallone' persona, there lived a kind boy and a loyal friend.

"I'll take care of the rest. Get some sleep, Squalo. See you around." The Cavallone and his group took off after collecting what they needed.

"Voi, try not to get yourself killed, clumsy Horse!" I taunted, once again comfortable to poke fun of the kid who used to follow me around school. Amazingly, his pet gave me a death glare in return, as if my joke offended the brat. It seemed that the Bucking Horse had found someone who accepted his soft nature better than I did.

I laughed to myself all the way back to the hospital. The girly weirdo, Lus, was fussing over me as if I had gone delirious while the unconcern brat deemed the whole Varia a lost cause.

* * *

It was already Saturday morning. I could no longer stand looking at or taking care of Xanxus' unmoving corpse without losing my mind. To preserve my sanity, I dragged my still recovering body out of the ward, away from the other idiotic trash and picked up a copy of the New York Times.

With my eyes on the newspaper, I wandered back to the septic room. The front page's headline read 'Enraged Scientist Murdered Underworld Boss.' According to the journalist, Shoichi Irie was fed up with Byakuran and the Millefiore's immoral practices and decided to take justice in his own hands. Fucking laughable! I supposed this was the deal between that nervous wreck and the clumsy Horse. Too merciful for my taste, Xanxus and I preferred a more direct retribution. Either ways, props to the Cavallone for having the local police and popular media on his payroll.

Before I could finish the foolish article and properly degrade the propaganda machine, a horrendous squeal shattered my ear drums. With my good humor evaporating rapidly, I ran down the hallway, kicked open the door and screamed over the group of scum called the Varia elites.

"VOI, What The Fuck!" The entire floor became eerily quiet.

"Boss twitched. I think he's gonna wake up soon…" The peacock filled me in with the excitement.

"Tch." I limbed toward the window to pour myself a cup of coffee, ignoring the idiots who were now hovering over my asshole of a boss and taking up precious oxygen.

"Quit staring at me, trash!" Yep, nicest personality ever. Wait, what? I turned around just in time to catch Xanxus' pissed off expression. So typical.

"Boss, Boss, I'm so happy you've returned to us. This is the best day of my life!" Levi cried out in pure fanaticism.

"The prince misses you a lot, Boss." Bel chimed in enthusiastically. I snorted while holding in my own relief.

"Oh Boss, hic…hic…can I give you a hug and never let you go?" I was not that surprised to hear Lussuria's overly touchy-feely request.

"Can I be your new right hand man? Captain Squalo was being really mean and obnoxious." As expected of that snot-nose brat, I should have known Fran would take advantage of our shitty boss' weakened mental state. However, even I was shocked by Xanxus' next sentence.

"Who the fuck are all of you? Squalo! Where the hell is the damned Shark? SQUALO!" I stood there with my mouth wide open. I was stunned into speechlessness.

This must have been a joke, right? A fucking sick joke! Should I be overjoyed that Xanxus may have forgotten almost everything but he still retained my name? Maybe it was not a fluke that he took that bullet for me. To hell with it all, I took it as bragging right as the group of lunatics parted way for me.

"VOI, shitty boss!" Onward to the uncertain future I marched, with a feral grin reserved just for the asshole I vowed to support.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave me with your thoughts and comments!**


	5. Self

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Note:** This is the last chapter of this story. I admit that it has been a challenging process, but still a good exercise in writing. The genre and storyline took me out of my comfort zone. It was an interesting experiment that shows me how much I prefer comedy and humor in reading, writing and life in general. Finally, my thanks to all the readers who gave this story a chance. Have fun and enjoy my one of last chapters/stories!

* * *

**Portrait of a Don:**

**Part 5: Self**

It was a nice Sunday morning. I looked out the window to survey the lively garden outside. Threads of golden sunlight and warm smiles danced across my wandering eyes.

"Dino!" The mayor's voice dragged my vision back into the austere meeting room.

I exhaled softly before focusing on the stuffy discussion at hand. For once, I was glad for my current position; no old man would dare reprimand my earlier distraction. I would rather enjoy my son's birthday celebration outside than engaging in these political talks.

Two hours into this dreary meeting, I stifled a yawn. One of the incumbent officials paced around the study while puffing out white smoke from his Cuban cigar. Following his lead, another hopeful assistant tried to persuade us into throwing our support behind his campaign. The talk dragged on in the smoggy haze of burnt cigarettes and unspoken favors.

Sealing the deals, I shook their hands and embraced them with practiced ease. After accepting the invitations to their fundraising events, I bid these ambitious figures goodbye.

"There will be more of them, Dino. The midterm election is coming up." Standing beside me, Romario whispered calmly.

"I know." I lifted my tired lids and caught his eyes; these politicians were just the first wave. He offered me a serene smile in return, one so rare in this line of business, before gesturing to the other guests outside.

Unbuttoning my suit jacket on my way out, I briefly wondered if Romario was genuinely proud of what I had built for our Famiglia. Whenever he called me 'Boss,' I knew I lost a part of my optimistic youth who used to depend completely on his guidance as well as reassurance.

* * *

When I made it into the garden party, my kid was waving to his friends at the front gates. It was already late in the afternoon. I took his hand and we walked back to join the remaining guests. I continued with my obligation to greet the business associates who had waited.

While I was mingling, one of the bodyguards presented me a small gift package sent from the Varia. Intrigued by Squalo's uncharacteristically nice gesture, I inspected the box before handing it over to my excited son.

"Good afternoon!" Gamma and his daughter came up to us as my seven-year-old happily tore apart the wrapping.

"Gamma. Good to see you here and Yuni as well." I bent down to kiss the little girl's hand. She blushed adorably before becoming enchanted by my son's newest toy. It was a string of colorful feathers with a real raccoon tail at the end. A couple of silver bells jingled underneath the fur.

"I hope the Giglio Nero Famiglia is doing well?" I asked softly while watching the two kids figuring out what best to do with this decorative string.

"We're rebuilding as you know. Managing a third of Byakuran's former territory is tougher than I expected." He answered honestly with a determined look on his face.

"Let me know if there's anything we could do to help." I bit my lip in mortification when Yuni tried to help my kid tie the feather string to his hair.

"Thanks, we're already in your debt." Gamma gave me an assessing glance. Perhaps he misunderstood why I cringed. Thankfully, the kids' combined effort was unsuccessful since I dreaded seeing any Xanxus-inspired style on my son. I smiled and the air returned to its amicable state.

A while later, Gamma and Yuni announced their departure as Nana and Basil strolled over to our spot. From a corner of my eye, I noticed Gokudera was watching the newly minted Vongola Boss like a hawk. I turned back to my guests just as a smiling Nana pulled me into an affectionate hug.

"How are you doing, Basil?" Released from Nana, I greeted the sixteen-year-old.

"I'm doing great, Don Cavallone. Gokudera and Yamamoto are helping me handle the daily operation and difficult decisions." The teenager answered formally, but his cool politeness no longer puzzled me. I accepted that was what his father had taught him although, as his legal guardian for the past six years, I would prefer us to be more familiar.

"Good. It's always a pleasure to assist you and your Famiglia." I locked eyes with the late Vongola Consigliere's young son to emphasize my point.

"I thank you. And, the Vongola under my care will not forget how much you've done for us. If there's anything I can do, please…" Basil's expression was brimming with trust and earnest enthusiasm. I nodded in response while observing my son showing his other gifts to an attentive Nana.

Ten minutes later, Nana warmly ruffled my kid's hair before letting us continue meeting other guests.

Our last encounter was with a small group of eligible young ladies from various Famiglia. My kid did not look too happy when they playfully pinched his cheek or tousled his hair. I too, was tired of small talk. After briefly gushing over my son, they turned their undivided attention toward me. Responding to their lively spirit, I put on a polite smile and tried to hide my fatigue.

Watching from a gazebo nearby, my hot-tempered brother sported a disgusted look on his face. I spared a moment to be amazed by his lack of violent outburst until I saw Squalo's protégé standing next to the hothead. Yamamoto looked undeniably cheerful while invading my temperamental brother's personal space.

I was very glad to see this new friendship, especially after their safe return from the assault on Rasiel and the Millefiore. As for my adoring ladies, I had to quickly untangle myself before Gokudera decided to rescue his dear nephew and insult everyone's…

"Daddy! Daddy! Let's go! Pleaseee!" His distress call snapped me out of my reverie. My son was pulling on my right hand vehemently. I looked down to see the tears swelling up in his eyes and the tantrum that would soon follow.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse us." I quickly picked up my upset kid and carried him away from the crowd.

I stopped near the beverage table on the other side of the garden for both of us to inhale its peaceful air.

"Why don't we get a drink?" I put the boy down to indicate the bowl of strawberry lemonade. With a nod from my seven-year-old, I poured two cups for us, handed him one and piled his favorite finger foods on another plate. Following my lead, we settled down on a bench underneath an oak tree.

"What you did while I was talking with the ladies was rude, honey. If you want something, ask politely." Speaking calmly, I began the discussion. He fidgeted with his feet under my gaze.

"I'm sorry, Daddy… I just don't want those ladies around you…" Although he mumbled the last part, I understood his meaning.

"It's alright. Remember to not do so next time. Besides, they're pretty nice. They won't kidnap me or anything… I think…" I kissed his forehead and chuckled a bit, but my kid did not seem to appreciate my joke. Shaking my head, I brought the lemonade cup closer to my lips for another sip.

"Are you gonna marry one of them? Uncle G said if you do, you won't have time for me anymore and… umm… you'll forget about me. Is it true?" My son asked while staring intently at me for a favorable answer.

I blinked. Wow, Gokudera already beat me to these kinds of talk. With luck, maybe he would do the birds and the bees and save me the embarrassment. Jest aside, I exhaled slowly, unsure of what to say. Taking my eyes off the cup of pink citrus juice, I turned toward my kid just in time to catch those innocent orbs. The boy naturally knew how to make me feel guilty.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I love you and I'll be there for you, I promise!" Looking into those hopeful brown orbs, I reassured him and solemnly promised. His big smile filled my stomach with butterflies.

Hugging his small shoulders, I observed the milling crowd with detached interest. Content in our own corner, my son and I talked about his day, polished the hor d'oeuvres off the plate and made a toast with our fruity drink.

Soon, the guests started leaving. When the sun set and the garden returned to its tranquil state, Gokudera and Yamamoto took their leave with Basil and Nana. In the waning light of dusk, I carried my son and his toys back inside the house for some quiet time.

* * *

As expected, Kyoya arrived with Tetsu an hour after sunset. They came in the living room to find me preoccupied. In my seat next to Romario, I was cradling my sleeping boy against my chest while my right hand was clutching onto his barely touched bowl of ice cream. Romario's soft banters stopped as we gazed upon our guests and the box in Kyoya's hands. We shifted over to make space on the sofa for our new companions.

Guided by a keen sixth sense for presents, the kid stirred and sat up on my lap as we exchanged silent greetings. Rubbing his eyes, the boy slipped out of my hold to get a better peek at the intriguing object. Leisurely, Kyoya put the box on my desk and turned around to present a furry creature in his hands. Amazed by his gentle touch, I stood up with my kid to watch the mystery unfold.

"Meow…" The small kitten announced its presence. It looked up at us from five feet away and seemed reluctant to leave Kyoya's hands even though its owner clearly wanted to give it to my son. His front paws clung on the Skylark's fingers. Upon seeing such attachment, I could not resist teasing my newest ally.

"Aw, you and your animal friends are too…" The sentence died prematurely on my lips as Kyoya glared at me. At the same time, my kid pressed himself against my legs; his fingers clutched mine for protection. Squeezing his hand, I entirely empathized. Kyoya and his pets could be very scary.

Still, I nudged my son toward his reluctant pet. The kitten hissed. Its bright yellow-orange fur reminded me of a lion's coat. Unappreciative of my effort to hasten his friendship-forming process with the miniature lion, sweet son of mine stared at me as if I was knowingly handing him over to an evil stepmother whose wild beast of a pet would devour him whole.

Eventually, we took the initiative once again. I walked with my kid to where Kyoya had just put the little lion wannabe on the floor. After jerking his shaking hand back when the mini lion tried to scratch him, my son took the Varia's gift out of his pocket. The string of feather and soft raccoon tail enticed the young lion-in-training. The new owner and pet got closer and started to play together.

Ten minutes after the first touch, the mini lion allowed my son to caress its fur. The small feline purred approvingly while my kid was scratching behind its ears. Seemingly pleased with my son's worshipful ministration, the kitten let my kid cradle it in his arms.

"I'm gonna call him Nuts!" The boy chirped cheerfully to Kyoya. Romario and Tetsu chuckled at the nutty name.

"Okay." Kyoya inclined his head with a raised eyebrow.

My son joyfully hugged Kyoya's legs in gratitude. After recovering from the surprise contact, the Skylark patted the kid's head while shooting me a smirk. I felt a tiny pang of jealousy.

To reaffirm his love, my kid turned to my direction, breezed past me and reached for the bowl of melted ice cream on the couch. Then, he sat down on the floor and started spoon-feeding his new idol, the miniature lion.

With each careful scoop and dainty lick, I was gradually forgotten. I had been replaced and my replacement was a demanding kitty. It became clear to me that in my oh-so-loving son's eyes, my seven years of hard work in raising him paled in comparison to the fearless kitten's affection. I felt like a scorned woman.

"I'm here too, you know, kids these days…" I grumbled under my breath to Kyoya who took his eyes away from my kid and the kitty to glance at my distraught state. He smugly scoffed at my abandonment.

An hour later, the lion-in-spirit and my son were exhausted from their games and dozed off on the carpet.

"Join me for a late dinner?" I murmured to Kyoya as I carried both kid and kitten in my arms to their shared bedroom. A nod was my anticipated answer.

* * *

The two of us sat down for dinner as the entire estate fell into silence. Everyone else had either left to allow us a semblance of privacy or gone to bed. The sweet aroma of food permeated throughout my bedroom. The small table was barely big enough for our dinner plates and glasses but I liked this comfortable setting much more than the spacious dining room downstairs.

"Nice feather string." Kyoya mused aloud, unexpectedly starting a conversation.

"Oh that! A gift from the Varia supposedly." I shrugged in response, unsure what my companion wanted to know.

"How's the loud-mouthed fish?" He took a sip from his glass of water, refusing even a drop of red wine.

"Squalo's busy taking care of his amnesiac Xanxus. I'm sure you've heard." I cut into my steak and braced myself for another business discussion.

"Is the Varia still involved with the Vongola?" His blue-grey eyes gleamed with disdain.

"Only through Yamamoto. He and my brother are working to ease Basil's transition into the Vongola." Picking up my wine glass, I answered into the burgundy liquid.

"Babysitting your puppet leader, no doubt." He smirked sardonically while slowly chewing his food.

"It's the best Squalo and I could agree on." I resisted the urge to justify since there was no need for such explanation between Kyoya and me.

"Of course, mutually beneficial. Same with your newly resurrected Giglio Nero." He lifted his chin in unabashed triumph.

"Gamma is indebted to us. It doesn't hurt to let him rebuild his Famiglia under our protection. Unless you'd like to take over his share of Byakuran's territories." I looked up from my plate, willing to honor my closest ally's wishes.

"No. I'm perfectly fine with the way things are now." He looked into my eyes with confidence. I was hesitant to share in his arrogance and contentment.

"That's good. And I trust you've taken care of Shoichi Irie's business." I decided to move on with my other concerns now that the other Famiglias had settled down.

"The foolish bookworm is alive and well in prison as long as his brother, Spanner, is willing to cooperate." There was deadly light in my companion's usually indifferent orbs. I supposed Kyoya never took well to betrayal.

"Spanner is quite productive. I'm planning to submit some of his and Shoichi's products for the FDA's approval." I decided to shift the conversation in a more positive direction although I was grateful that Kyoya had forged this deal with Spanner.

"Legalizing this narcotic business?" Kyoya indulged my lead and inquired after my intention with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Pharmaceutical, if you please. And, yes, the market for prescription drugs and pain relievers are wide open to these medical innovations." Those words left a bad taste in my mouth as I mimicked the best men of advertising whom we hired.

"Hmm, ambitious plan." He raised his glass to toast my radical 'ambition'.

"For my kid. I don't want his involvement in this bloody business." I stared at the ostentatious gold ring which chained my middle finger and trapped my entire being.

"Touching." There was no hint of mockery. Kyoya's exotic eyes were downcast, hidden in the shadow of his midnight locks.

Lost in our own thoughts, we ate in silence. My persuasive power and his cutting tongue found no reason to elaborate or disrupt this comfortable understanding.

"By the way, how is Chrome doing?" I suddenly remembered what I had wanted to ask. The girl was the first secret Kyoya shared and his story deepened our trust.

"She's recovering. The transplant was successful. The organs are compatible." He answered emotionlessly after swallowing his bite.

"That's good to hear." I conceded softly while skewering a piece of roasted potato with my fork.

"There's… hmm… I… Never mind." Kyoya seemed uncharacteristically reluctant to speak. Waiting, I lazily put that whole piece of roasted potato in my mouth. It was finally time for me to relax into this meal…

"Thank you." His murmur was barely audible, but its meaning did not escape me.

I swallowed hard in an effort to get a word out, either to confirm what I had just heard or to offer an appropriate response.

The roasted chunk of starch went down the wrong pipe in my haste.

"Ugh! Uck!" I gracefully managed to choke out that eloquent speech.

Finally, after much coughing and thumping on my part, I succeeded in dislodging that unsightly chunk from my air passage.

Wiping tears from my eyes, I inhaled the sweet scent of life. When the oxygen reached my deprived brain, I realized that Kyoya's expression, once softened in sincerity when he uttered those two magic words, was now frozen in shock.

I glanced to my left where Kyoya's unblinking eyes were glaring. That deadly chunk of potato had landed unceremoniously in my dining companion's half-full glass of water. I could feel the fire and smoke of fury building up in those blue-grey orbs.

In the three seconds that my twenty-eight years of existence was supposed to flash in front of my eyes, I noticed something else. I realized that my clumsiness had evolved into an art form over the years. Like fine wine, it had aged while making me the dead meat that would complement its fatal flavors. I also learned that Kyoya was quite adept at bring out this special trait of mine. In the last second, I prayed that my kid would still remember me after my passing even though the fierce kitty had seemingly taken his heart…

"Drink this!" Kyoya's command had a sharp edge of controlled irritation. He pushed his tainted glass of water toward me, taking no objection.

Chuckling nervously, I accepted the glass and emptied its content, except for that diabolical chunk of roasted starch.

"I…" Grateful for Kyoya's nonviolent reaction, I tried to let him know of my intent.

"Save it, herbivore." He cut me off before I could utter another syllable.

We feel into a peaceful silence. I was happy with our unpretentious relation. I felt Kyoya rolling his eyes while I was not looking. Our wordless amusement eventually dissipated.

"I'm glad Bluebell's death was of some use to Chrome." I gave voice to my inner thought while gazing at the raindrops splattering against my bedroom's window.

"Are you regretting what we did to Byakuran and his herd?" Kyoya's unforgiving baritone solidified the sober mood upon our table once again.

I inhaled deeply, wondering if smoking like my peers would help ease my mind in these troubling times.

"Have you ever felt guilty?" I looked into those exotic azure depths before picking up the wine glass.

"For?" His emotionless tone made me feel unease.

"Taking lives, being in this bloody business…" Clenching my fist, I regarded the ornate Cavallone ring in distaste.

"Neither of us has time for this nonsense. I have my own obligations. So do you." Kyoya leaned over the table, grabbed the wine glass and pulled it away from my mouth. My wavering resolve angered the Skylark.

"I know. There are people who need me still…" I thought of my kid, Romario and my brothers in arms. My whispered answer was almost lost in the howling of the wind.

I must have looked pretty pathetic since Kyoya's fingers had yet to release their hold on mine even though he had successfully forced my wine glass back down on the table.

"Chrome needed the organs for her operation. Everything worked out perfectly." His tone was uncharacteristically sympathetic as the Skylark reassured me.

"…And, someone to protect." I looked into those prideful blue-grey depths, wondering if my last words were audible. Resisting the urge to run my hand through silky raven locks, I squeezed his hand instead.

"Save your herbivorous sentiments, Bucking Horse. I can protect myself." Those exotic orbs closed for a second before their haughtiness returned with a half-smirk.

"Don't I know it…" I shook my head in mirth, conceding his point while a part of me was amazed that he caught the hidden affection in my words.

Taking his hand, I led us to the spacious bed in the middle of the chamber. Darkness engulfed our surrounding. Only slivers of moonlight escaped the heavy drapes to illuminate the thick comforter that swallowed up our bodies.

"The Shimons are stirring up troubles." Kyoya's nonchalant announcement broke our rare period of contentment. I leaned over, wrapped my arms around his relaxed torso and kissed those smirking lips.

It was just business as always. I knew we could take care of this Famiglia in due time, especially with Kyoya's expertise. I was grateful for his strength and fierce determination, but most of all for the fact that he would never be another helpless victim unknowingly ensnared in this violent world of mine. I never wanted a repeat of Bianchi's death. I would do whatever it took for the ones I love even if it meant fully immersing myself in the Cosa Nostra.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave me with your thoughts and comments!**


End file.
